


AGT #NewBlood

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [15]
Category: America's Got Talent RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bromance to Romance, Character Bashing, Good Weasley Twins, Harry Leaves Hogwarts, Harry Potter Sings, Harry leaves Britain, M/M, Magical Oath, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Political Asylum, Singers Weasley Twins, Social Media, Timeline What Timeline, With the Weasley Twins, america's got talent, auditions, boy band, request
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Après avoir juré un serment magique lorsque son nom sort de la Coupe de Feu, Harry et les jumeaux décident de quitter Poudlard et posent leurs valises en Amérique.Puis les jumeaux ont la brillante idée de participer à America's Got Talent.Requête de : Lilisca
Relationships: Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	AGT #NewBlood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilisca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilisca).



> Pairing : Slight OMC/OMC – Platonic!FW/HP/GW  
> PS : Je me doute bien que les titres de chansons doivent exister mais à moins d'être précisé, les titres apparaissant dans le texte sont inventés et non pas pris de tel ou tel groupe. Si c'est le cas, ce sera précisé au bas du texte.  
> → La chanson utilisée lors de l'audition est 'Brother' de Kodaline.

**[octobre - novembre 2014]**

Quand le nom de Harry était sorti de la Coupe de Feu et qu'un murmure s'était proliféré dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'était levé calmement. Les jumeaux avaient prédit que quelque chose comme ça arriverait et avaient donc passé la plupart des jours précédents l'ouverture de la Coupe à fouiner dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations, prétextant chercher à confectionner une potion de vieillissement. Ils l'avaient vraiment fait, si seulement pour éloigner les soupçons quant à ce qu'ils faisaient réellement, à savoir : faire en sorte que Harry ne puisse pas se retrouvé pris au piège dans un Tournois aussi mortel que celui-ci.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était levé quand son nom avait été appelé. Mais il n'avait pas marché jusqu'à l'anti-chambre derrière la table des enseignants et organisateurs non, loin de là l'idée. Il avait simplement fait quelques pas, s'était arrêté, avait jeté un regard malicieux aux adultes puis avait sorti sa baguette et avait juré sous serment n'avoir pas mis son nom dans la Coupe ou demandé à quelqu'un de le faire et que, en fait, il n'avait _absolument_ rien à voir avec sa participation et que, en tant que tel, il refusait de se soumettre et de devenir un Champion. Le fait qu'il puisse encore faire de la magie après cela – un patronus, non moins!-, prouvait qu'il avait été tout à fait honnête dans sa déclaration parce que, s'il avait menti en jurant sous serment magique ( ça aurait été vraiment la quintessence de la bêtise, vraiment ), sa magie lui aurait été arrachée et ça aurait été une agonie pure donc ça n'est pas comme s'ils auraient pu manqué ce fait.

Les élèves qui avaient commencé à faire savoir leur colère et leur rancœur avaient eu tôt fait de se taire et de rétracter leurs mots mais le mal était déjà fait : Harry ne leur accorderait jamais (plus) la moindre importance. Ça lui importait peu de toute façon : les jumeaux étaient les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Et si ça n'était pas pour le château en lui-même, Harry se serait fait la malle depuis bien longtemps déjà. Pourtant, il pouvait le sentir dans l'air : Poudlard l'encourageait à suivre son instinct. S'il voulait partir, qu'est-ce qui le retenait au juste ?

Et bien... pas mal de choses mais en y repensant... aucune ne le concernait vraiment. Et de quoi se mêlait le directeur ? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire quant à l'endroit où il décidait de passer ses vacances ( Harry disait ça parce que Dumby avait eu vent de l'incident avec la tante Marge l'année passée et de sa fugue subséquente et avait décidé d'en toucher deux mots à Harry.

Son serment avait été prononcé trois minutes plus tôt et Dumbledore essayait toujours de convaincre Harry de revenir sur sa décision, à la grande incompréhension de toutes les personnes présentes. De quoi parlait le vieux, enfin ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte du danger dans lequel il essayait de placer Potter ? Le gamin avait trois ans de moins que les autres compétiteurs et c'était une compétition qui avait été interdite en premier lieu à cause du nombres de morts.

Dumbledore devenait définitivement sénile.

Harry avait été ravi de ne pas s'être mis l'école à dos, seulement une petite minorité de Gryffondors. Ça allait, il pouvait vivre avec ça. Ça n'était pas comme s'il appréciait les Gryffondors en question. Et oui, cette minorité comprenait Ron - Hermione restant aux côtés du rouquin comme un chiot assis aux pieds de son maître. Au cas où ça n'était pas perceptible, Harry n'était pas un fana des deux autres Gryffondors. Il supportait Ron parce qu'il avait été son premier ami et parce que Fred et George étaient ses grands frères, mais depuis, il avait appris que les jumeaux avaient des liens assez fragile avec au moins la moitié de leur famille directe, à savoir : Molly, Ron et Ginny. Inconsciemment, ils ne considéraient pas ces trois-là comme membres de leur famille. Harry s'était un peu détendu malgré lui en apprenant ça. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas à faire tant d'efforts à entretenir la flamme de l'amitié entre lui et Ron et, par conséquent, avec Hermione. Il continuerait de se montrer aimable et courtois mais ne fournirait plus tant d'efforts à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Et si ça ne leur plaisait, alors ils n'étaient manifestement pas de vrais amis. Ça n'avait pas manqué. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne l'appréciaient des masses quand il passait davantage de temps à étudier. Ginny avait même essayé de flirter avec lui à la bibliothèque pour l'inciter à la suivre dehors mais avait été humiliée quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était aussi peu vêtue et n'avait pas pris la peine de baisser le ton. Mrs Pince avait jeté un regard froid à la jeune fille quand elle était partie avec un cri indigné sous les rires des étudiants présents. Les autres jeunes sorcier(e)s n'étaient pas fan de Ginny à cause de son comportement. Voir en plus de ça la façon qu'elle avait à toujours essayer de toucher Potter – et il était évident que ce dernier était réticent à être touché-, était tout aussi dégoûtant de leur avis. Ça et le reste de son comportement ne l'avait pas entiché auprès des autres. Elle avait du succès auprès des mâles. Elle leur confiait toujours qu'elle devait avoir de l'expérience pour son futur rôle de Lady Potter, ignorant que ses partenaires riaient toujours sous cape en l'entendant dire ça. Premièrement, ils avaient tous remarqué les regards dégoûtés que Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser sur Weaslette quand celle-ci l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Deuxièmement, s'il y avait une chose qu'ils savaient, c'est que si Potter épousait quelqu'un selon un contrat magique traditionnel comme Ginny s'évertuait à le dire tout le temps, alors les deux devraient être vierges avant le mariage. Cela ne semblait pas être un problème pour Potter qui n'avait, semble-t-il, pas encore développé d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit – oui, Poudlard était rempli de véritables gossip girls & boys-, mais Ginevra Weasley était la petite catin de Poudlard, seconde seulement après Gemina Rowle en septième année à Serpentard et Cormac McLaggen en cinquième année à Gryffondor. De plus, les Potter n'étaient pas des... réguliers concernant les contrats de mariage. James Potter n'avait pas suivi les anciennes traditions quand il avait épousé Lily Evans. Ses parents – Fleamont Potter et Euphémia Rosier-, non plus, mais ses grands-parents, Charlus Potter et Dorea Black, eux avaient effectivement agrée à un mariage arrangé par leurs parents respectifs. Ça, c'était du temps où les Potter et les Black entretenaient toujours une amitié très soudée. Cette alliance, forgée dans les années 1800, avait été temporairement brisée quand Walburga Black avait convaincu son époux et cousin Orion de donner dsicrète allégeance au Lord Noir.

Harry était assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque où personne n'allait jamais quand Fred et George vinrent le trouver. C'était un coin entre deux étagères pleines à craquer de livres anciens. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié cette section de la bibliothèque, même Mrs Pince elle-même et Harry adorait l'odeur de livres anciens. C'était lui qui avait trouvé cet endroit et les jumeaux s'étaient chargés de l'aménager pour marquer leur territoire proprement.

Fred avisa son expression et coudoya George.

« Hey, Harry, fit ce dernier en venant s'installer en face de lui. Ça te dirait qu'on joue une grande farce à Poudlard ? Et peut-être même à la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne ?

_ Huh ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dirais... commença doucement Fred, de faire un -

_ Acte de disparition ? » conclut George, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Harry avisa leurs sourires malicieux puis pouffa de rire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

* * *

À l'heure du dîner, Poudlard _( & délégations ) _trouva Fred Weasley, George Weasley et Harry Potter, tous trois assis en bout de table, à l'opposé de la table des enseignants et juste à côté des grandes doubles portes. Les trois garçons chuchotaient ensemble, tous trois penchés, tête contre tête, au-dessus d'une rouleau de parchemin recouvert de gribouillis. Même les élèves les plus proches ne pouvaient décrypter ce qui était écrit : était-ce une sorte de langage codé ?

Comment se faisait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas avec le reste de leurs amis à leurs places habituelles ? Potter, ils pouvaient comprendre: ils avaient tous remarqué comment le Survivant s'était peu à peu éloigné de Granger et Weasley. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour manquer la façon dont les jumeaux Weasley suivaient Potter comme des ombres particulièrement tenaces. Un mois plus tôt, ils avaient finalement remarqué que Potter et Weasley-Weasley étaient le véritable Trio d'Or, pas Potter-Granger-Weasley. Ce trio-là ne brillait certainement pas autant que le premier. Et Potter semblait toujours beaucoup plus heureux en compagnie des jumeaux farceurs. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Un éclat de rire à la table des Gryffons captura leur attention et ils se focalisèrent à nouveau sur Weasley-Weasley-Potter. Le Survivant riait à gorge déployée suite à quelque chose qu'avait dit l'un des rouquins. Puis les trois adolescents chuchotèrent à nouveau et les jumeaux caquetèrent bruyamment sous le regard tendre et amusé de Potter. La population poudlardienne frissonna d'effroi : ils savaient tous que ce son ne prédisait rien qui vaille pour eux. En fait même les membres des délégations, élèves comme directeurs-, sentirent une vague d'effroi leur courber l'échine, même s'ils ignoraient pourquoi.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tout à coup l'impression que le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête ? Étaient-ils en train de devenir fous ? Non, ça devait être la faute des deux Weasley. Quoi que se puisse être, c'était forcément de leur faute.

À la table des Gryffondors, Fred, George et Harry étaient en pleine planification, protégés par une puissante barrière de silence autour d'eux. La seule chose que les autres pouvaient entendre, c'était quand ils riaient au sujet de quelque chose ( Harry leur avait appris que les entendre caqueter suffisait à terrifier les élèves de Poudlard ).

Au début, il avaient eu en tête de quitter Poudlard et prendre des 'vacances' quelque part au Royaume-Uni mais Harry avait suggéré de pousser la blague un peu plus loin. Enfin, quand il disait 'blague'... Lui et les jumeaux avaient décidé de quitter la Grande-Bretagne et d'emménager carrément ailleurs. Ça n'était pas comme si ça ne faisait pas déjà parti de leurs projets futurs – Harry et les jumeaux avaient toujours eu en tête de voyager un peu avant que Fred et George n'ouvrent leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Ils ignoraient où ils comptaient établir leur business donc vivre en Amérique pendant un temps pourrait les aider à prendre leur décision finale. Puis ça n'était pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'implanter ailleurs après.

« Okay, on va faire ça, fit Fred. Forge a prévenu Gringotts. On a rendez-vous avec nos managers dans deux jours à 8h. 

_ Yeah, approuva Harry, un sourire guilleret aux lèvres.

_ Tu verras, Harry. Ce sera la plus grande farce jamais jouée, approuva Gred.

_ Imagine un peu la tête de Dumby quand il se rendra compte qu'il t'a perdu. » conclut Forge, un éclat sadique brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

Harry et George caquetèrent de rire, vite suivis par Fred.

Le reste de l'école les observa avec horreur. Oh seigneur. Quand est-ce que Potter avait-il rejoint les jumeaux Weasley dans leurs plans pour répandre la terreur sur Poudlard ? La dernière fois que les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient comportés ainsi, Poudlard s'était – littéralement-, retrouvé sans dessus-dessous. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, tout était normal mais une fois qu'ils avaient passé l'entrée de leurs salles communes respectives, tous les meubles s'étaient retrouvés collés au plafond. Tous, sans exception. Dans toutes les salles, même celles dont ils ignoraient l'existence, parce que Poudlard était leur allié dans les farces qu'ils jouaient. Ils avaient dû manger par terre et les classes s'étaient passées dans une atmosphère des plus étranges.

Fred et George avaient bien évidemment revendiqué leur farce. McGonagall avait assigné quatre heures de retenue et Flitwick avait accordé 70 points aux jumeaux sous le regard incrédule de la chef de maison des lionceaux.

Harry ne pouvait pas attendre pour réaliser leurs plans.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils se rendirent à Gringotts, toutes leurs affaires rétrécies dans leurs poches. Il leur fut ridiculement aisé de quitter le domaine de Poudlard et ce, sans se faire remarquer.

Quand ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils se hâtèrent à Gringotts et eurent tôt fait d'exposer leurs projets à leurs managers. Il se trouvait que Fred et George avaient ouvert une voûte pour eux et rentraient une partie de leurs économie quand ils gagnaient suffisamment en vendant leurs créations dans Poudlard et aux environs de Pré-au-Lard.

Gringotts les accueillit beaucoup plus chaleureusement qu'avec la plupart des autres sorciers, probablement parce que quoi que courtois ( bien plus que le reste de la population sorcière ), ils n'étaient aussi pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire quand ils marchandaient avec les gobelins. Même Harry était tenace et têtus. Les gobelins savaient apprécier ce trait de caractère. Les jumeaux retirèrent un peu d'argent de leur voûte, déterminés à ne pas laisser Harry payer tous les frais quand bien même celui-ci était probablement riche que les Malfoy.

Harry clama bien entendu ses titres, faisant de lui le plus jeune Lord d'Angleterre ( actuellement en tout cas ) et exigea le retour de ses sièges au Wizengamot qu'il appointa à Lord Greengrass – ce dernier serait extrêmement choqué en entendant la nouvelle mais également plaisamment surpris ). Dumbledore n'aurait plus jamais aucun pouvoir sur lui. Et lui et Lucius pouvaient dire adieu au pouvoir politique que leur accordaient les sièges Potter et Black. C'était sans compter les votes du siège Peverell. Dumbledore ignorait de toute évidence que Harry était réellement l'héritier de cette ancienne lignée.

Quand ils exposèrent leur projet de se rendre en Amérique, les gobelins leur conseillèrent d'arriver par portoloin international au MACUSA et d'avoir une entrevue avec eux afin de s'assurer que Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais les forcer à retourner en Angleterre sans leur consentement.

Avec tout ça, ils promirent de revenir dans la soirée pour prendre le portoloin.

Étant donné que nous étions un samedi, ils auraient encore quelques heures avant qu'on ne s'inquiète de leur disparition. Ils tuèrent le temps en faisant les boutiques. Fred et George insistèrent pour que Harry possède des nouvelles robes et vêtements. Outre son uniforme, il portait toujours les vêtements de seconde main de Dudley ( les Dusley allaient d'ailleurs avoir une très mauvaise nouvelle le lendemain mais chut, c'était un secret. Enfin, ça n'en resterait pas un très longtemps pour les voisins ).

Fred et George jouèrent les commentateurs alors que Harry défilait pour eux, devant la cabine. Harry ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était secrètement reconnaissant vis-à-vis des jumeaux pour l'avoir séquestré dans les divers magasins qu'ils avaient fait : il n'aurait probablement jamais renouvelé sa garde-robe sans leur initiative. Fini les vêtements trop grands – mis à part ceux qu'il chapardait de temps à autres aux jumeaux-, fini les chemise trouées et les pantalons qui ne tiennent que grâce à une ceinture tant ils sont larges. Harry avait enfin des vêtements adaptés à sa taille, et mieux encore : des vêtements qu' _il_ avait choisi.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils firent leur au-revoir aux gobelins qui leur étaient venus en aide et promirent d'écrire s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit ou afin d'établir une nouvelle entrevue ( ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard puisque les jumeaux devaient faire des démarches pour établir leur business. Après quoi, ils s'accrochèrent tous au vieux réveil et furent téléporté à travers une océan avant d'apparaître à New York, dans la zone de transport international instaurée dans une part du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique. Le Trio atterrit dans une pile de bras et de jambes, sous les regards amusés des gardes présents. C'était simple : les jumeaux savaient que Harry était une cause perdue en ce qui concernait la plupart des transports magiques hormis les balais volants et le _Knight Bus_ , du coup, ils avaient insisté pour s'accrocher à lui en plus du portoloin. Juste histoire qu'ils ne perdent pas accidentellement Harry en route.

Harry geignit faiblement et parvint à se dégager du dessous de la pile en faisant la moue. Fred et George, dans un mouvement très synchrones, roulèrent sur le dos alors que Harry, à genoux, passait une main sur ses yeux en les frottant doucement.

« Hey gamins, bienvenue en Amérique ! » s'exclama un Auror particulièrement enthousiaste alors que les trois adolescents parvenaient enfin à se détacher les uns des autres.

Harry se redressa tel un zébulon et adressa un sourire lumineux à l'homme en question. Celui-ci et ses collègues, se trouvèrent temporairement aveuglés par la luminosité et l'innocence qui brillaient dans ce sourire. Oh Seigneur, un Ange venait de tomber du ciel ( littéralement ).

Auror Joachim Goldstein, comme il se présenta, leur offrit de les guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur Jones ( aucun lien de parenté avec Hestia Jones ).

« Goldstein ? Y aurait-il un lien avec Anthony Goldstein, en Angleterre ? »

Le jeune Auror cligna des yeux, clairement pris au dépourvu puis acquiesça vivement.

« Nous sommes cousins au second degré. Comment le connaissez-vous ? »

Ah, il serait juste de dire que Harry avait légalement changé de nom : quand son nom restait Harry Potter dans le monde non magique, il pouvait à présent être identifié comme 'Hadrian Peverell' dans le monde magique. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait relié Harry Potter à Hadrian Peverell'. En même temps, les gardes de la zone de transports magique du MACUSA étaient les premiers à qui il se présentait ainsi, donc bon...

« Nous étions dans la même année à Poudlard, bien que les jumeaux et moi-même ayons été à Gryffondor.

_ La meilleure maison si ce qu'on dit est vrai. »

Bien que le ton de l'Auror soit léger, il était évident qu'il était au courant des préjudices qui existaient sur tout et n'importe quoi en Grande-Bretagne ( bien plus que n'importe où ailleurs ).

« Pas vraiment. Et bien, j'entends par là que les quatre Maisons ont des qualités et des défauts et Gryffondor ne fait pas exception. »

Le sourire de l'américain devint un peu plus franc alors que les jumeaux encadraient Harry tout en prenant chacun une des mains du plus jeune. Ça n'était pas là un signe de possessivité, non, juste un élan de protection.

Joachim Goldstein avait les mêmes cheveux blonds cuivrés coupés courts de son cousin Anthony. Il avait aussi la même mâchoire, maintenant que Harry y regardait de plus près. Harry esquissa un sourire alors que le jeune Auror les guidait à travers les couloirs étroits du niveau -1. Ils eurent tôt fait d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et traversèrent le Hall du MACUSA, parmi les autres sorciers et sorcières se hâtant vers tel ou tel département.

« Ici, c'est le Département de la Protection des Créatures Magiques, les informa Goldstein alors qu'ils passaient devant une grande porte en bronze pour prendre un ascenseur. Au prochain niveau, vous trouverez le [...] »

Le jeune Auror était une mine d'or concernant ce que l'on pouvait trouver au MACUSA. Bien assez tôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large porte sur laquelle se trouvait une plaque 'Directeur S. Jones'.

Goldstein leva la main pour frapper mais un 'Entrez' retentit une micro seconde plus tôt et le jeune Auror secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Néanmoins, quand ils furent tous confortablement installés dans le bureau du dirigeant du MACUSA et que le boss ( Samuel Jones, 39 ans, né en Californie, gradué de Ilvermorny, a habité 7 ans en Italie ) et le jeune Auror ( Joachim Goldstein, 28 ans, né à Boston, gradué d'Ilvermorny ) se saluèrent familièrement puis échangèrent quelques taquineries – et après que Harry les ait bien observé quelques instants, il eut une épiphanie.

Auror Goldstein et Directeur Jones étaient amis. Et Goldstein avait un crush pour son boss ! Ooh c'était adorable !

[ Joachim Goldstein afficha un air confus quand il vit que le jeune Peverell souriait avec amusement puis il rougit d'embarras quand il capta le regard connaisseur que lui adressa le petit brun. Oh Merlin, Joachim devait être vraiment évident si un adolescent aussi pur avait remarqué son manège. ]

* * *

L'entrevue avec Directeur Jones se déroula mieux que prévu : Samuel Jones avait déjà eu vent de ce qui avait poussé trois gamins ( tous trois précédemment considérés comme mineurs avant de recevoir l'aide des gobelins ) à fuir leur pays pour venir se réfugier en Amérique. Il n'avait juste pas tout à fait eu droit aux détails les plus importants. Autant le dire tout de suite : Dumbledore, qui n'était déjà pas tellement apprécié ici à cause d'incidents passés, venait d'être _blacklisté_. Il n'avait pas intérêt à venir mettre son nez crochu dans n'importe quelle partie du continent où Sam se ferait un plaisir de le lui couper. Comme ça, Dumbles pourrait faire la paire avec son vieil ami Moody.

Après deux heures de meeting avec les trois jeunes mâles, Samuel les regarda partir, l'air pensif. Joachim, qui avait eu la permission de rester pour toute la durée du meeting bien qu'ils aient tous deux dû juré un serment de silence quant à certains détails plus... privés-, avait l'air bien pâle. Samuel fit un geste dans sa direction et le jeune Auror obéit docilement, traversant la pièce pour venir s'appuyer contre le bureau, juste à côté du directeur. Samuel attrapa la main du jeune Goldstein et tira légèrement dessus pour rendre son intention plus claire. Abusait-il de son pouvoir d'autorité ? Certains pourraient penser que oui, mais Joachim n'était pas intimidé par ça, si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Samuel n'avait aucun doute que son cadet leur aurait déjà flanqué une bonne raclée ( verbalement ou peut-être même physiquement ). Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsque Joachim se laissa docilement fait et laissa Samuel le prendre sur ses genoux.

« Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore pourrait... »

Joachim n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin : ils avaient tous deux assisté au meeting et avaient tous deux lu les divers rapports authentiques, certifiés par des gobelins de Gringotts.

Samuel caressa doucement la chevelure d'or de son subordonné.

« Tout ira bien, _tessoro_. Nous nous assurerons que personne ne les atteigne, encore moins Dumbledore. Ils n'auront pas besoin de se cacher. Le MACUSA vient de leur offrir le statut de Réfugiés Politiques. Le ministère britannique – s'il était assez stupide pour supporter Dumbledore-, ne peut pas les atteindre. »

Goldstein approuva d'un hochement de tête puis se rencogna contre son supérieur alors que ce dernier lui laissait prendre tout le confort dont il avait besoin. Joachim avait hérité du grand cœur de son arrière tante Tina ( la vieille femme avait une plaque gravé à son nom pour divers services rendus au début de sa carrière ).

* * *

Fred, George et Harry avaient emménagé un appartement à New York. Ça n'était que temporaire, ils ne savaient pas où trop s'ils comptaient rester ici ou voyager autour du continent. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tranquilles à NY. Leur appartement contenait un salon-cuisine-salle à manger, une salle de bain/toilettes et une chambre. Ils auraient pu prendre plus grand, ça n'était pas l'argent qui manquait, mais ils n'en avaient pas vu l'intérêt. Ça n'était pas comme si deux chambres leur servirait. Premièrement, Harry et les jumeaux dormaient presque toujours dans le même lit. Ils avaient une relation complètement platonique mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être particulièrement tactiles les uns avec les autres. Deuxièmement, s'ils avaient besoin d'un second lit, le canapé du salon était en réalité un clic-clac. Ça avait enchanté les jumeaux : ils avaient hérité cette curiosité enfantine de leur père.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les trois compères pouvaient être vus arpentant les rues de New York ( fort heureusement, Fred & George avaient plus de sens que le reste de leur famille et avaient eu plus de facilités à ne pas se faire tuer dans les rues moldues ). Leurs voisins de palier les trouvaient fort aimables et sociables pour des jeunes de leurs âges et ils n'hésitaient pas à rendre service aux petites vieilles ( et petits vieux ) de l'immeuble dans lequel ils avaient aménagé.

Allongé dans une large lit, Harry leva doucement la tête pour embrasser Fred sur la joue avant de rouler de l'autre côté pour faire de même avec George. Il s'apprêtait à enjamber l'un des rouquins pour glisser hors du lit quand deux paires de bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le repoussèrent dans le lit. Il retomba sur le matelas avec 'Yiip !' et les deux frangins s'allongèrent à moitié contre lui. Harry marmotta dans sa barbe imaginaire mais se rencogna contre les jumeaux et les câlina tout autant qu'ils le câlinèrent.

À quinze heures cet après-midi-là, nos trois sorciers s'arrêtèrent face à Rawney & Bailey, un bureau d'avocats, ouvert un peu moins d'un an plus tôt dans un quartier non magique qui abritaient de nombreux commerces mixtes ( magiques et non magiques ) : Rawney & Bailey des sorciers mais ils connaissaient également le Texte de Lois non magique car une des entrées de leur bureau se trouvait du côté non magique tandis que l'autre se trouvait dans un quartier magique. Apparemment, les Potter avaient eu un même bureau d'avocat pendant près de soixante ans mais l'avocat en question était décédé une décennie plus tôt et comme il n'y avait eu personne pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale – les enfants ayant décidé de suivre leurs propres voies-, l'entreprise avait été vendue et rebaptisée. Harry avait donc décidé de chercher un nouvel avocat. Puisqu'ils envisageaient de partir depuis un moment ( quoi que certainement pas aussi tôt ), ça faisait sens qu'ils ne cherchent pas à trouver un avocat avant de partir ( quoi que les jumeaux lui avaient fait savoir qu'avec un portoloin ou un réseau de cheminée international, eux et leur avocat pourraient se voir sans problème pour une interview ). Patrick Rawney et Connor Bailey étaient un duo d'avocats, ayant plusieurs années derrière eux en terme d'expérience et avaient récemment décidé de monter un cabinet d'avocat rien qu'à eux. Le travail ne coulait pas encore tout à fait à flot, autant dans le monde magique que moldu mais c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient un petit cabinet et que New York était une grande ville déjà pleine de bureaux d'avocats de renommée. Harry avait tendance à parier pour les petits chevaux avec un grand potentiel caché et relégué en arrière-plan.

Ils passèrent bien trois heures à expliquer les raisons qui les diverses raisons ( outre le besoin vital et instinctif d'être libre ) qui les avaient poussé à quitter le Royaume-Uni. Ils firent passer quelques documents certifiés par Gringotts et le MACUSA à leurs nouveaux avocats et ceux-ci promirent de les lire avec attention avant leur prochaine entrevue avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue à New York. Si Dumbledore tentait de les ramener par la force ou par la Loi, il se heurterait à un mur, non, à une véritable forteresse.

* * *

Le mois de janvier(1) apporta son lot de nouvelles. Fred et George s'étaient pleinement immergés dans la culture moldue - comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ils s'étaient mis à porter des vêtements plus moldus que ce qu'ils portaient auparavant à Poudlard ou au Terrier et leur appartement regorgeait de nombreux ustensiles et autres objets moldus en tout genre – le genre qu'ils serait normal de trouver dans un foyer, rien de trop étrange. Harry leur avait offert un téléphone portable et les jumeaux se plaisaient à écouter de la musique dessus. Les jumeaux étaient fort heureux et Harry l'était tout autant. D'autant plus qu'il avait davantage de temps ( et de tranquillité pour écrire des chansons quand il avait besoin de calme. Quand Fred et George n'étaient pas occupé dans le compartiment laboratoire de leur malle, ils rejoignaient Harry et l'aidaient à composer. Harry avait toujours su, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, que les jumeaux et lui partageaient un même amour de la musique. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé à l'extérieur de leur bulle mais quand ils se retrouvaient tous les trois – sans avoir à supporter les plus jeunes frères et sœurs des jumeaux ou Hermione-, ils jouaient leur propre musique. Parfois, Harry reproduirait quelques chansons déjà connues et les jumeaux n'auraient aucun mal à la reproduire à leur sauce.

Aussi, Harry n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand George entra un matin dans la pièce après son jogging du matin, un prospectus dans la main.

« Hey les gars, les auditions pour l'Amérique a un Incroyable Talent ont ouvert hier. »

Harry cligna des yeux et leva la tête vers lui alors que Fred se redressait et rejoignait son jumeau.

« Ooh, est-ce qu'on peut y aller, dîtes ?

_ Heh ? Fit intelligemment Harry.

_ On pourrait participer ! Au pire si on se plante, on dira que c'était juste pour rire.

_ C'est pas comme si on connaissait beaucoup de monde ici.

_ Ben quand même..., fit pensivement Fred.

_ Mais ils ne regardent sans doute pas tous AGT, pas vrai ? Oh pire, ce sera sans doute oublié dans quelques mois.

_ Rien ne s'oublie avec avec internet, nota Harry. D'ailleurs... 'Heh' ? De quoi vous parler tous les deux ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice puis rejoignirent Harry en deux grandes enjambées et le ceinturèrent à la taille avant de l'emporter avec eux.

« Allez viens, Harry. On va participer aux auditions de l'Amérique a un Incroyable Talent !

_ Heeh ?! »

* * *

**[Los Angeles]**

Il y avait une de ces foules au Pasadena Convention Center, le lieu où se tenaient les auditions. Contrairement à X Factor ( _d'après ce que Harry avait pu trouver comme informations_ ), il n'y avait pas de pré-séléctions, juste face à un panel de juges et sans aucun public outre l'équipe technique, non. Les auditions à AGT, c'était quelque chose de grand. C'était face à un large public.

_Harry était terrifié._

Une femme, du personnel de l'émission les fit asseoir quelques part dans la salle bondée alors que l'un des cameraman faisait les derniers réglages. Ils avaient patienté pendant plusieurs heures et Harry était devenu de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure et il était certain que ce serait visible dans le court récapitulatif/vidéo de présentation filmé par le gars.

Au moins avaient-ils déjà un nom de groupe.

Ils patientaient à présent dans les coulisses alors que divers membres de l'équipe technique passaient et repassaient devant eux.

« C'est à vous dans 3... 2... 1 – Go ! »

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante et sentit les jumeaux l'encadrer alors qu'ils s'élançaient sur scène - les jumeaux souriant comme des sadiques ayant eu ce qu'ils voulaient alors que Harry devinait qu'il devait être bien pâle.

Il pâlit davantage quand ils montèrent sur scène et qu'une salve d'applaudissements accueillit leur arrivée alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur le grand 'X' rouge.

Harry ignorait s'il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine ou rouge comme une pivoine. Peut-être un mélange des deux. Il devait être rose.

«Bonjour, fit une femme blonde, quand les applaudissements se tarirent enfin. Alors, qui êtes-vous ? En commençant par la gauche et donnez-nous votre âge s'il vous plaît.

« Je suis Fred Weasley, j'ai dix-sept ans.

_ H - Hadrian Peverell, dit nerveusement Harry. J'ai quinze ans.

_ George Weasley, dix-sept ans. »

De nouveaux applaudissements résonnèrent dans l'espèce d'amphithéâtre alors que les jumeaux souriaient comme des lunatiques. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient mignons et ils savaient que Harry était juste l'être le plus adorable qui errait sur cette Terre.

Ah, maintenant Harry se souvenait de qui était la blonde, une certaine Heidi-quelque chose mais il ignorait dans quel domaine elle était célèbre. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit réellement important.

« Je sens un accent, d'où venez-vous ?

_ Nous sommes originaire d'Angleterre mais nous avons récemment emménagé à New York.

_ Ooh, bienvenue en Amérique. » fit l'autre femme juge.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de remerciement avec un sourire timide alors que les jumeaux offraient une réponse plus vocale.

Les deux femmes du panel de juges chuchotèrent entre elles en riant, bien qu'avec les micros, on entendit parfaitement ce qu'elles disaient et combien elles trouvaient que Harry était absolument adorable.

Quand l'un des hommes, un certain Simon, demanda à Harry, qui était de toute évidence le plus réservé, pourquoi il avait décidé de participer et que la réponse de Harry fut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment décidé quoi que ce soit, on leur demanda des détails et ce fut George qui répondit pour eux :

« On a plus ou moins kidnappé Ryry parce qu'il ne voulait pas chanter devant un public ( se tournant vers Harry, il demanda.). Tu comptes presser des charges contre nous ?

Harry prit un air songeur puis secoua la tête.

_ Trop de paperasse.

Naturellement, l'audience était hilare. Les juges étaient eux aussi plus qu'amusés par l'interaction entre les trois mâles.

Bien sûr après cela, on leur demanda le nom de leur groupe et ce fut Harry qui éleva son micro près de ses lèvres :

« Newblood. 

_ Une raison particulière ?

_ Et bien, commença Fred. Avant d'arrivé en Amérique, nous étudions dans une vieille école et ceux issus d'anciennes lignées avaient tendance à utiliser une insulte particulière pour désigner les élèves d'une classe sociale moins élevé. Nos amis ont pris l'habitude de les ignorer et, c'est vrai que si on ne le prend pas « sang-de-bourbe » comme une insulte, ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser contre les autres. 'Newblood' est une peu une réponse à leur insulte. »

Ah, ils comprenaient où voulaient en venir les membres de Newblood. Une réponse à ces personnes. Une répartie face aux persécuteurs. Des persécuteurs d'un autre genre, mais des persécuteurs tout de même.

Au vu de leur apparition très publique – ça n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en fuite ou cachaient le fait qu'ils étaient en Amérique, c'est juste qu'ils s'étaient montrés discrets jusqu'ici-, Harry se trouvait vraiment reconnaissant envers un groupe de nés-moldus qui s'étaient chargés de créer un visage publique pour Poudlard. Ça n'était pas exactement comme s'ils pouvaient appliquer dans des universités/écoles/jobs moldus sans avoir rien de noté dans leurs antécédents concernant leurs parcours académiques. Un groupe de nés-moldus et sangs-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldus s'en étaient rendus compte il y a quelques années et avaient décidé de remédier à cette faille : Poudlard n'existait pas dans le monde moldu, alors l'école William Blake avait marqué son apparition de façon discrète mais après quelques déclarations de visages publiques très connus – un politicien par-ci, une star de cinéma par-là, le pensionnat William Blake était connu pour être un mystérieux et ancien pensionnat vieux de plusieurs siècle ( il avait autrefois porté un autre nom mais avait été laissé à l'abandon pendant plusieurs décennie avant d'être repris en main et rebaptisé après un auteur anglais ). De ce qu'on en savait, beaucoup de jeunes gens de bonne famille venaient étudier là-bas, de génération en génération, ce qui expliquait facilement les différents entre les étudiants de différentes classes sociales.

Quelques événements avaient d'ailleurs été reportés. Harry ignorait comment les créateurs de l'école William Blake s'étaient débrouillés pour recevoir les informations, mais c'était un fait rendu public que le professeur de Défense & Survie de 1991 avait tenté de tuer un jeune étudiant du nom de Harry Potter.

Les nés-moldus avaient même été aussi loin que recréer une version moldue pour les archives concernant les événements de 1981 : à savoir, Lord & Lady Potter avaient été pris pour cible par le terroriste qui avait terrorisé les citoyens britanniques dans les années 70-80.

Harry était reconnaissant parce que grâce à cela, les Dursley avaient fini par être surveillés puis arrêtés par la police, pour négligence et abus ( entre autres ) avant d'être transférés vers la Court Gobeline, laquelle n'était pas heureuse d'apprendre que la Lignée Potter ( & Peverell ) avait bien failli s'arrêter à cause de Vernon Dursley.

Néanmoins, c'était une raison supplémentaire pour changer ( légalement ) de nom. Maintenant que son nom était connu également dans le monde moldu ( il aurait adoré voir la tête des voisins ET des Dursley quand ceux-ci avaient été arrêtés face à tout le voisinage, tandis que la liste des charges qui pesaient contre eux leur était listée à voix haute ), changer de nom était devenu absolument nécessaire.

C'était donc que ce qu'il avait fait et admettez-le, 'Hadrian Peverell', ça sonne bien, pas vrai ?

« Vous êtes venus avec des personnes pour vous soutenir ?

_ On a les uns et les autres pour nous soutenir. » assura George avec un sourire contrit.

Ils s'attendaient à ce genre de question, avaient vu suffisamment de vidéos à ce sujet-, pour savoir que cette question allait venir, mais ça ne les rendait pas moins amers à ce sujet. Pas parce qu'ils étaient seuls, non, ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient prévenu qui que ce soit, c'était même assez soudain comme décision. C'était plutôt que même s'ils avaient été en contact avec leurs familles et amis, ils doutaient qu'ils auraient reçu un quelconque encouragement.

« Vos familles n'ont pas pu se libérer ?

_ Nous sommes émancipés. »

Il y eut un bref silence puis quand un autre mâle au crâne rasé leur demanda s'ils avaient des liens de parentés – outre l'évident lien de fraternité entre les jumeaux, George expliqua que même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté avec Hadrian, ils se considéraient tous comme des frères.

Enfin, on leur demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire et Fred les informa qu'ils comptaient chanter.

« Un original. » rajouta Harry.

Entre temps, deux membres de l'équipe technique apparurent brièvement, l'un pour installer le synthétiseur et l'autre pour donner à Harry sa guitare. Le petit brun lui adressa un sourire resplendissant qui fit rougir l'homme et le rendit fort maladroit à l'amusement général et la grande confusion de Harry ( cela ne les amusa que plus encore ).

Les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent assis les uns à cotés des autres en demi-cercle, face à l'audience et aux juges.

« _When we were young we were the ones,_

 _The King and Queen oh yeah we ruled the world,_ commença Fred, assis sur un tabouret face à son synthétiseur avant que George n'enchaîne tout en marquant le rythme.

_ _We smoked cigarettes, man no regret_

_Wish I could relive every single word._

__ We've taken different paths,_ fit Harry, les doigts planant au-dessus des cordes de sa guitare, prêt à jouer à tout moment.

_And traveled different roads._

_I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old_. »

Des applaudissements résonnèrent à nouveau, accompagnés de sifflements mais les trois garçons étaient déjà plongés dans leur monde, échangeant de temps à autres des regards ou sourires complices.

 _« If I was dying on my knees,_ fit George.

_You would be the one to rescue me._

__ And if you were drowned at sea,_ poursuivit Harry _._

_I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe. »_

Fred reprit ensuite et les trois chantèrent les dernières lignes du refrain.

_« Oh brother we'll go deeper than the ink_

_Beneath the skin of our tattoos. »_

Ces deux lignes chantées par les jumeaux étaient accentués par le fait qu'on pouvait voir des traces d'encre ça et là sur les parcelles de peau dévoilées au niveau de leurs épaules ( à eux et à Harry ).

« _Though we don't share the same blood_ _,_ reprit Harry, ses doigts grattant doucement sur les cordes.

 _You're my brother_ _ **s**_ _and I love you that's the truth._ »

Si Harry avait levé les yeux vers l'audience au lieu de regarder tour tour sa guitare et chacun des rouquin, il aurait remarqué que certains dans le public, avaient déjà des larmes aux yeux.

Pour ce qu'il en est, il était trop concentré, perdu dans son propre monde pour le voir et c'est ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus belle.

« […] _And If we hit on troubled WATER_ , reprirent-ils en choeur.

 __ I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe,_ firent les jumeaux, George marquant toujours le rythme avec la caisse de résonance sur laquelle il était assis.

 __ And we'll be carrying each other,_ enchaîna Harry.

 __ Until we say goodbye on our dying day._ » chantèrent-ils en choeur avant de reprendre la seconde partie du chorus.

Sur les derniers vers, seul Fred les accompagnait toujours au piano.

« _I've got you brother – oh oh oh._ »

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante alors qu'il serrait doucement sa guitare pour se raccrochait à quelque chose de réel. Quelque chose bourdonnait dans son oreille et pendant un instant, il n'entendit que le silence. Puis il y eut un bruit lointain en fond et Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises quand il redescendit brusquement sur Terre.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux, incapable de procéder ce qu'il était en train de voir.

« Standing Ovation. » murmura George, légèrement craintif et admiratif à la fois.

Il avait raison. Le public était debout sur leurs pieds et il en était de même pour les juges. Harry rougit violemment alors que les jumeaux l'aidaient à se relever et le prenaient dans une étreinte sandwich, esquivant habilement la guitare de Harry.

« On l'a fait. » murmura Fred à l'oreille de Harry avant de le relâcher pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Harry ne dit rien, rendu muet par l'émotion du moment. Il était fort heureux que les jumeaux le supportent parce qu'il ne sentait pas vraiment le reste de son corps – ou plutôt, il se sentait prêt à s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le public applaudissait toujours quand les quatre juges se réinstallèrent sur leurs sièges. Fred et George encadraient Harry, chacun ayant passé un bras dans le dos de Harry, autant pour toucher et rassurer Harry que pour avoir également un contact physique avec l'autre jumeau.

Harry tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait les juges mais c'était difficile; il était comme dans un état second.

« […] émotion visible... les larmes aux yeux... harmonie... »

Harry George enroula un bras autour des épaules de Harry quand il sentit ce dernier prêt à défaillir.

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur le dernier juge, le plus strict d'après les rumeurs.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, le regard impassible puis... l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Nous voyons une centaine d'auditions par jour et j'oublierai la plupart dans quelques jours... mais vous... je pense que je m'en souviendrais longtemps. »

Les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau alors que Harry passait son bras sur son visage pour essayer d'effacer discrètement la larme qui qui venait de s'échapper.

Fred tentait de le cacher mais Harry pouvait le sentir trembler contre lui sous le coup de l'émotion. Harry serra doucement la main de Fred alors que le dernier juge complétait son opinion – très positive-, puis ils se mirent presque au garde à vous quand l'homme demanda la réponse des autres juges.

C'était maintenant. Oui... ou non.

« Oui, pour moi. » répondit le type chauve ( Harry devait vraiment trouver son nom ).

Les jumeaux opinèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance et Harry les imita après une micro seconde choc.

« Mel ?

_ Quelle question ? Bien sûr que oui ! »

Harry laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et murmura un « merci » du bout des lèvres. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds fut la prochaine et elle répondit « oui. » sous les sourires presque maniaques des jumeaux Weasley.

Puis vint le dernier juge. Ils savaient qu'avec trois 'oui' ils passaient, mais quatre c'était toujours mieux.

« Ce sera quatre 'oui' pour Newblood ! »

Harry plaqua une main sur ses lèvres alors que l'audience se levait à nouveau pour applaudir avec force.

Harry sourit et gloussa presque ( non, il gloussa vraiment mais avec le bruit on ne l'entendit fort heureusement pas ) quand les jumeaux l'enlacèrent à nouveau en riant comme des fous.

« On l'a fait, on l'a fait ! »

Nos trois compères quittèrent la salle après avoir salué les juges et le public et ils furent félicités par la présentatrice de AGT. La tête dans les nuages, Harry tenta bien de suivre mais il laissa George le délester de sa guitare et le prendre par la main pour le guider dans un coin un peu plus tranquille.

L'une des caméra était encore rivées sur eux quand Fred et George le soulevèrent de terre mais Harry s'en fichait. Il laissa échapper un rire muet et les enlaça chaleureusement en retour.

* * *

**[30 juin 2015 - UK]**

Justin Finch-Fletchley laissa échapper un souffle alors qu'il descendait du Poudlard Express. Ça avait été une année chargée avec des haut et des bas. Tout avait commencé avec l'annonce du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et l'arrivée des Délégations.

Quand le nom de Harry Potter était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, Justin était honteux d'admettre qu'il avait été l'un des premiers à répondre agressivement face à le culot du Survivant de voler la vedette aux Poufsouffles... seulement pour se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche quand ledit Survivant avait juré un serment magique prouvant son innocence et son refus de participer au Tournois. Pour le coup, tous les Poufsouffles ( et autres ) s'étaient trouvés bien bêtes face à leurs réactions plus que négatives. M'enfin, Harry Potter ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

Les jours qui suivirent cependant virent une diminution des apparitions publiques du garçon. Potter semblait passer tout son temps libre en compagnie de ces farceurs de jumeaux Weasley et, bien qu'il se montrât cordial avec tout le monde, il y avait comme une barrière à présent, séparant ces trois-là du reste du monde. Apparemment, d'après les rumeurs, il semblerait que Ron Weasley ait très mal réagi à la seconde même où le nom du Survivant avait résonné et, maintenant qu'il en entendait parler, Justin avait le souvenir d'avoir vu Weasley (Ron) et Hermione Granger chuchoter furieusement quelque chose au Survivant. C'était sans doute pour ça que Harry ignorait ces deux-là à présent, peu importe comment Granger et Weasley l'approchaient. Ça n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire grand-chose, pas avec les jumeaux talonnant Harry comme des ombres.

Pour en revenir au nouveau Trio, ceux-ci s'étaient distancés de tout le monde, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à disparaître lentement.

La journée du 12 novembre avait commencé assez normalement pour les élèves de Poudlard & co. Ça n'avait été qu'à l'heure du dîner que l'on avait réellement remarqué l'absence des jumeaux Weasley et de Harry Potter : ceux-ci avaient l'habitude de se faire discrets et de passer leur temps libre dans une salle qu'ils avaient aménagé et dont ils avaient barré l'accès aux autres, aussi n'avaient-ils pas surpris de ne pas les voir dans le Study Hall, le parc ou même la salle commune ( pour les Gryffons ). Néanmoins, ils étaient toujours présents au repas du soir, mais personne ne les avait vu ce soir-là. Un remous avait agité les rangs et les membres de délégations s'étaient posés des questions.

Quelques heures plus tard, Minerva McGonagall avait débarqué en furie dans la salle des enseignants pour faire savoir à ses collègues que Messieurs Weasley ( Fred & George ) et Mr Potter n'étaient pas dans leurs dortoirs et que leurs affaires avaient toutes disparues.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin du 13 novembre qu'ils avaient décidé de reporter leur disparition – Flitwick ignorant les plaintes d'Albus et alertant aussitôt le bureau des Aurors. Amelia Bones elle-même avait fait le déplacement pour retrouver les trois 'chenapans' ( dixit Dumbledore ). Elle avait dû menacer Albus de le détenir pour interférence et refus de coopérer avant qu'il ne leur laisse libre cours au château. Bien entendu, quand les Aurors avaient commencé à patrouiller, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'un des élèves n'entende parler de ce dont il était question et l'information avait vite traversé le château : Harry Potter & les jumeaux Weasley avaient disparu. Il était suspecté qu'ils avaient fui le château pendant la nuit ( en fait, c'était le cas, mais ils s'étaient échappés l'avant-veille ). Après avoir scanné le dortoir des 6° années pour des résidus magiques, Madame Bones avait trouvé des traces d'un _Colloportus_ qui avait dû être utilisé sur des malles, dans la nuit du 11 novembre. Cela voulait dire que les enseignants n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence de trois de leurs étudiants pendant 24 heures et même là, au lieu d'avertir immédiatement les Aurors, ils avaient bêtement perdu du temps. Heureusement que Filius Flitwick avait un cerveau en état de fonctionner.

Après un scan complet du château, ils avaient été assez sûr que le trio n'était pas à Poudlard ( bien qu'ils ignoraient que leur scan ne pouvait pas avoir accès à la Chambre des Secret, la Salle sur Demande et toutes les salles de ce genre ) et les recherches avaient été étendues au reste du pays alors que les Aurors se retiraient – pour la plupart-, des terres de Poudlard.

* * *

Le 15 décembre 2014, Molly Weasley avait débarqué dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard à l'heure du déjeuner, sans faire attention aux autres personnes présentes et avait crié :

« Albus c'est horrible ! Fred et George ont obtenu l'émancipation ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, non seulement tout le monde l'avait entendu ( et le moulin à rumeur démarra au quart de tour ) mais en plus, Amelia Bones avait présente, argumentant avec Dumbledore au sujet de choses suspectes s'étant produit au château des années plus tôt, et elle en était venue à la bonne conclusion, à savoir : les jumeaux Weasley et le jeune Potter étaient partis de plein gré et il était fort possible qu'ils soient déjà loin à l'heure qu'il était. ( Elle avait tout de même enquêté plus tard et posé des questions auprès des gobelins mais avait été satisfaite face aux réponses reçues ).

Cette nouvelle avait, bien sûr, pris tous les élèves au dépourvu mais les enfants de sang-purs avaient bien vite relié les points ensemble : les deux fils aînés Weasley avaient tous deux pris un job hors du pays et le troisième, Percival Weasley, avait déménagé dès qu'il avait gradué. Et maintenant... maintenant les jumeaux Weasley appliquaient et recevaient l'émancipation ? Ça impliquait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez les Weasley. Et à en juger par l'attitude dominatrice de Molly Weasley, ils étaient prêts à parier que le problème ne venait pas d'Arthur Weasley. Ou pas complètement.

Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis ce jour, hormis quand le Daily Prophet leur avait fait savoir que ça n'était pas juste les jumeaux qui étaient émancipés mais également le jeune _Lord_ Potter. Il y avait aussi un article sur l'arrestation des anciens gardiens du Survivant pour négligence et abus d'enfant. Cet article avait vu s'élever une vague d'indignation. Même les Lords et Ladies et de famille sombres s'étaient révoltés en apprenant que des moldus avaient abusé un enfant magique. Et qui donc avait jugé bon de placer le Survivant avec ces gens ?! Ah oui... Albus Dumbledore.

Le Tournois s'était... mal passé. Il n'y avait pas eu de mort ! Mais tous les champions avaient été trop blessés et/ou incapacités lors de la troisième tâche et aucun n'avait pu atteindre la Coupe. Ils avaient donc dû se servir des points gagnés jusqu'ici. Krum avait été déclaré vainqueur du Tournois des Trois Sorciers avec, en seconde position Cedric Diggory et en dernière position, Miss Fleur Delacour.

Certains, mauvais perdants, avaient marmonné que si le Survivant avait participé, alors Poudlard aurait gagné à coup sûr. Et bien, où étaient-ils les deux minutes qui avaient suivi la participation forcée de Harry, quand tout le monde le 'boohait' ? Justin ne pouvait pas parler, il faisait parti de ceux qui avaient mal réagi et il assumait. Il se serait bien excusé, mais Harry et les jumeaux avaient disparu. On disait même qu'ils avaient quitté le pays. N'importe quoi.

…

Ça c'était pourtant révélé correct quand Dumbledore avait tenté de forcer des gens à lui révéler la position du Survivant et que le Wizengamot avait reçu une notice d'avertissement en provenance du MACUSA leur demandant de cesser de chasser trois de leur ressortissants vivant dorénavant en Amérique et possédant le statut de Réfugiés Politiques. Si les membres du Wizengamot ne régnaient pas immédiatement sur le tempérament lunatique du directeur de Poudlard, le MACUSA n'aurait aucun remord à envoyer des Aurors pour eux-même régler leur problème de vieux fou dégénéré. Ça leur en avait bouché un coin.

* * *

Le matin du 2 juillet, Wayne se faisait des pancakes, l'air endormi tout en écoutant la radio quand une chanson attira l'attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Poudlard en écoutant une voix mélodieuse parler de pleines verdoyantes et d'un château dans les collines d'Écosse.

« _Et c'était_ _Castle in the Highland_ _du nouveau groupe_ _ **Newblood**_ _! Arrivés seconds dans la dernière édition de la très célèbre émission_ _America's Got_ _Talent, en mars dernier, ce groupe composé de trois membres originaires de […] »_

Wayne cligna des yeux puis attrapa son portable posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et pianota à toute vitesse dessus. Il devait se dépêcher de manger avant d'aller retrouver Justin et les autres à Londres mais il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui et voulait trouver d'autres chansons de ce groupe. L'albinos engloutit son assiette de pancakes puis versa les derniers pancakes dans une autre assiette et éteignit la plaque à induction avant de filer mettre ses chaussures et attraper un veste.

Quand il les retrouva une heure plus tard ( il habitait une petite ville à l'extérieur de Londres ), Justin Finch-Fletchley, Collin Creevey, Lisa Turpin, Kevin Entwhistle et quelques autres élèves de Poudlard majoritairement nés-moldus et sang-mêlés-, étaient déjà rassemblés au parc, une couverture étalés en-dessous d'eux et divers produits posés dessus. Wayne regrettait d'avoir déjeuné aussi tard.

« Hey Wayne, tu es à l'heure ! »

Le susnommé prit une air faussement indigné puis s'installa dans le cercle d'amis.

« Les gars, vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ! 

_ Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un nouvel animal blessé que tu as décidé de recueillir. » fit Theo Nott qui, bien qu'étant un sang-pur d'une lignée conservatrice, s'était fait pas mal d'amis chez les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés.

Wayne fit la moue.

« Non, pas du tout. Attendez, regardez ça, vous allez pas en croire vos yeux... et vos oreilles. »

Il sortit son cellulaire de la poche de son pantalon et déverrouilla l'écran. La page web qu'il avait ouvert plus tôt apparut aussitôt et il tourna l'écran vers eux, de telle sorte qu'ils puissent tous le voir.

C'était un site internet. Le site officiel du groupe « Newblood ». En faisant défiler lentement la page pour dépasser la rubrique des dernières nouvelles, il tomba finalement sur une image centrale des trois membres du groupe et esquissa un rictus amusé face aux expressions incrédules qui avaient pris place sur les visages de ses amis.

« Nan, c'est pas possible. »

Ça l'était.

Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé à chercher les trois Gryffondors en Angleterre alors qu'il leur aurait suffi d'ouvrir un magasine moldu ( quoi que ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils aurait trouvé dans un environnement magique ). La photo montrait Harry Potter et les jumeaux Weasley, le premier encadré par les deux autres, tous trois arborant un sourire rayonnant – tout du moins, le Survivant affichait un sourire rayonnant alors que les jumeaux affichaient un rictus charmeur. Leur style était très différents. Potter portait des vêtements adaptés à sa taille pour commencer et ils étaient bien plus dans le courant de la mode, maintenant sans pour autant se donner un air BCBG ( _il était à noter que chacun des membres du groupe avait également un accessoire coloré ou mignon qui leur donnait un vague style décalé et leur allait très bien_ ).

En dessous de la photo se trouvait une courte description/introduction. Les trois membres du groupe ? Fred Weasley, George Weasley et Hadrian Peverell.

Alors que Wayne affichait un air confus, Theo Nott s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Theo ?

_ Peverell.. ? J'avais entendu des rumeurs disant que les Potter étaient des descendants directs des Peverell, mais j'ignorais que c'était la vérité.

_ Peut-être que c'est une coïncidence.

_ Non. » fit Theo en pointant du doigt un point sur la photographie.

Wayne zooma et tous eurent droit à un gros-plan sur les mains du Survivant, sagement posées sur les genoux de ce dernier.

Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott hoquetèrent.

« C'est la chevalière des Potter !

_ Et ça, c'est l'anneau d'héritier des Black.

_ Vous loupez le plus important. », intervint Theo en secouant la tête.

La chevalière que l'adolescent portait à la main gauche était ornée d'un étrange symbole : un trait dans un rond... qui lui-même était à l'intérieur d'un triangle.

« Beaucoup pensent que c'est le symbole de Grindelwald, mais s'ils prenaient la peine d'ouvrir un livre, ils sauraient que c'est l'emblème des Peverell, changé ainsi vers 1500. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'informations au sujet de cet emblème mais on sait qu'il a été utilisé par les Peverell depuis cette période. Peverell a dû faire légaliser son changement de nom.

_ Mais pourquoi – commença Hannah.

_ Réfléchis un peu, Abbott, interjecta Wayne en roulant des yeux. Potter n'a jamais apprécié l'attention qu'on lui portait à cause de son statut de Survivant. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas être reconnu pour quelque chose, mais pas pour avoir survécu quand ses parents sont morts. »

Hannah ferma la bouche alors que Wayne se remettait à faire défiler la page. Il atteignit une nouvelle rubrique. C'était une liste de soundtrack avec des extraits de leurs sons. Les chansons n'étaient pas entières – ce serait trop beau-, mais les visiteurs du site pouvaient au moins voir à quoi s'attendre et si ça leur plaisait suffisamment pour acheter l'album en préparation quand il sortirait en octobre prochain.

Wayne tourna une fois de plus l'écran dans leur direction alors qu'il tendait le coup pour voir de quelle chanson il appuyait sur l'extrait :

 **1/** Bloodlust

**2/** New Shot

**3/** Smile ( enfin une chanson qui faisait sourire ! )

**4/** The Castle in the Highland ( _c'était la chanson que Wayne avait entendu plus tôt à la radio et il semblerait que l'animateur avait massacré le titre._ )

**5/** Be a villain

Wayne appuya sur l'extrait. La chanson débuta avec les mots suivants : « _This is the story of a boy who became a villain. »_

Ah, cette chanson était un rap.

Seuls ceux qui connaissaient bien l'histoire de Tom Riddle sauraient que Harry se référençait réellement à lui, bien que ça aurait pu coller à n'importe quelle personne ayant mal tournée.

**6/** Brother(2) [ _original version_ ]

**7/** Beware the wise man

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Wayne ne put s'empêcher de penser que Harry les mettait en garde contre Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il y pensait et avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ça n'était pas une idée si saugrenue que ça.

**8** **/** Brother [ _studio remixed version_ ]

Une note au bas de la rubrique indiquait qu'un autre extrait sortirait dans les prochains jours et que les dates de sorties des autres extraits seraient indiquées dans la rubrique _News_.

Les amis échangèrent des regards excités puis se mirent d'accord pour garder un œil sur ce nouveau groupe. Non seulement les connaissaient-ils personnellement ( ou tout du moins les avaient-ils personnellement côtoyé ) mais en plus ils aimaient réellement ce qu'ils avaient entendu pour l'instant.

* * *

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, Harry sautilla dans le salon, un large sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il balançait son portable qui rebondit sur le canapé. Il sautilla jusqu'à Fred et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin(2). Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et un corps se pressa dans son dos. Harry soupira d'aise alors qu'il s'adossait à un torse développé par des années de Quidditch sous le règne de Wood.

« Philippa vient de me téléphoner. Elle a dit qu'on a le feu vert pour enregistrer « _Legends never die_ (3).

_ Vraiment ?! » S'exclama Fred avant de faire virevolter Harry.

Harry gloussa alors qu'il s'accrochait au rouquin et il hocha la tête même s'il doutait que Fred l'ait vu. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'autre et enterra son visage dans son cou alors que George l'enlaçait par derrière.

Depuis qu'ils avaient auditionné à AGT, leur vie avait pris un tournant pour le meilleur. Le Trio était toujours très discret malgré la publicité apporté par le succès de leur audition et même après ça, ils étaient restés réservés et faisaient rarement des apparitions là où ils savaient que la presse pourrait les surprendre ( ils avaient vu bon nombre de participants à AGT se faire alpaguer par la presse ). C'était drôle de se faire arrêter dans la rue par des passants, non pas pour être le Survivant, mais pour quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait de leur propre gré, une chose pour laquelle ils avaient bossé.

Quelques jours après la mise en ligne de la vidéo de leur audition sur la chaîne officielle de AGT sur Youtube, Fred avait été y faire un tour et avait découvert, avec stupeur, que leur vidéo avait amassé près de 12 Millions de vues en quelques jours. Quand il avait vu ça, il avait bondi hors du lit, réveillant en sursaut ses deux compères. Encore tout ensommeillé, Harry avait marmotté dans sa barbe imaginaire alors que George grognait des inepties à l'encontre de son jumeau. Ça n'avait pas duré une fois qu'ils avaient vu ce qui avait mis Fred dans cet état. Tous trois avaient fait des bonds sur place, emplis d'euphorie et d'excitation comme jamais avant.

Ils avaient bien progressé dans _America's Got Talent_ et, bien qu'ils aient été un peu déçus de ne pas remporter la victoire, ils étaient fiers du parcours achevé ( ils avaient atteint la Finale ! ) et on leur avait fait signé dans une maison disque, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais envisagé avant ça. Ça ne voulait pas dire que les jumeaux avaient abandonné leur premier rêve d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes, non, mais ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et, même, ils pouvaient faire deux choses en même temps : ils n'avaient pas besoin de toujours être dans le futur magasin. Ils pouvaient très bien embaucher des vendeurs pour tenir la boutique.

En juin, peu de temps après qu'ils aient signé avec une maison de disques, on leur avait suggéré de se créer des profils sur les réseaux sociaux. Bien qu'ils aient un RP, le trio aimait aussi faire les choses d'eux-même et ils avaient prévenu leur agent : ils ne changeraient pas qu'ils étaient pour convenir à une image qui plaisait à l'industrie du disque. Ils l'avaient dit dès le début mais il se trouvait que, tout comme leurs avocats, la maison de disque aimait sortir de la Boîte et emprunter des sentiers inexploités. Aussi leur avait-on laissé pas mal de liberté quant à leur style vestimentaires, leurs réseaux sociaux et même leur décision quant à ce qu'ils aimaient soutenir. La presse à scandale avait aussi appris à ne pas trop les embêter après la fois où l'article qu'un des journalistes avait écrit sur les soit-disant nombreuses aventures que les trois garçons avaient eu avec divers femmes s'était transformé du jour au lendemain ( entre le moment où il avait été envoyé pour être révisé et le moment où il avait été publié ) en un article chaud sur un threesome entre trois figures de la politique. Inutile de le dire, les trois personnes mentionnées dans l'article n'avaient pas été heureuses et quand la chose s'était répétée, les journalistes étaient devenus méfiants. Bien qu'ils ne sachent comment ils avaient fait, ils étaient certains que deux des membres du trio y étaient pour quelque chose... ça ou alors ils avaient un ange gardien très espiègle et malicieux. Harry avait appris il y a un moment déjà que l'opinion publique changeait facilement, mais ils avaient aussi de bons avocats si quelque chose arrivait. Harry était sur ses gardes mais il n'était pas nécessairement inquiet.

* * *

**[ 5 septembre 2015 – New York ]**

Une mélodie de fond résonnait alors que Harry hochait la tête en rythme, un casque audio autour du coup, tenant l'un des embouts au niveau de son oreille.

Un flash retentit et Harry cligna des yeux comme un faon pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Un nouveau flash retentit et il leva finalement les yeux vers l'entrée du studio, seulement pour voir Philippa et Étienne lui sourire avec tendresse. Philippa avait été avec eux depuis le début. Elle était leur agent et c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, qu'ils étaient en train de produire leur propre album. Ils avaient fait la rencontre d'Étienne trois mois plus tôt quand le jeune photographe avait été suggéré par un collègue de Philippa afin de faire des photoshoots avec _Newblood_. Autant Harry n'était peut-être pas super à l'aise face à un objectif, autant il était très photogénique. Le public adorait Newblood parce qu'ils étaient rafraîchissants. Ils n'avaient pas peur de dire ce qu'ils pensaient et étaient eux-même. C'était aussi amusant de voir le caractère sur-protecteur des jumeaux sur le jeune Peverell qui, ils l'avaient appris il y a peu, était anciennement appelé Harry Potter. Ça n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait voulu changé de nom. Harry s'était attendu à ce que ça ressorte un jour où l'autre et était préparé pour ça, mais ça ne changeait pas son mal-être chaque fois que des journalistes posaient des questions sur son avis vis-à-vis du _terroriste_ qui avait abattu ses parents.

« Hey gamin, où sont les Twins de l'horreur ? Demanda Étienne alors qu'il s'occupait des réglages de son appareil photo.

_ George est allé fumer. Il a reçu une lettre de Molly. »

George n'était pas un fumeur fréquent. Aucun d'eux ne l'était. La seule fois où Harry avait fumé était quand une chouette était parvenue à passer les protections installés par le MACUSA. Une chouette de Hermione Granger. Harry n'avait pas été amusé et le contenu de la missive avait été... extrêmement virulent. Nul doute que Granger avait regretté la rédaction de cette lettre après l'avertissement officiel qu'elle avait reçu du Ministère de la Magie britannique ET une lettre officielle un peu plus menaçante du MACUSA.

Étienne haussa un sourcil perplexe mais un éclat de réalisation flasha sur ses traits quand Philippa se pencha vers lui :

« Molly est la mère des jumeaux. »

Oh. il en avait entendu en effet. Il avait vu l'audition de Newblood le jour-même où la vidéo avait été mise en ligne. Il savait que les trois membres du groupe étaient émancipés même s'ils avaient été vraiment vagues sur le sujet. Néanmoins, s'ils étaient émancipés, ils pouvaient imaginé ce que ça voulait dire.

Il y avait aussi le fait que Harry avait été particulièrement nerveux à l'idée de se dévêtir lors de photoshoot, enfin de retirer son haut. Puis les trois membres de Newblood s'étaient fait tatoués et quand Harrry fait finalement accepté de retirer sa chemise ou autre pour des séances photos, Étienne n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer des lignes de tissu cicatriciel dans son dos, en-dessous du large phoenix tatoué sur le dos du garçon.

Harry esquissa un sourire alors qu'il attrapait son carnet à chanson pour changer les paroles de « _You say run_ _with me_ » ( bien qu'il ait encore un doute sur le titre... peut-être plus 'You say ''let's run'. ).

L'album était censé sortir le 31 octobre ( ironique, n'est-ce pas ? ) et il y avait encore des ajustements et des enregistrements à faire. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir été jour aussi excité ( en fait si, chaque fois que les jumeaux préparaient une farce digne de ce nom, mais ça n'était pas la même chose ).

Le sourire de l'adolescent devint rayonnant quand il entendit une cavalcade dans les couloirs du studio d'enregistrement et qu'une double rire maniaque l'atteignit. Il semblerait que les jumeaux aient deviné qu'ils étaient attendus.

Les deux rouquins le rejoignirent en quelques enjambées et l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue. Un nouveau flash retentit et Harry rosit adorablement alors que Étienne jurait à Philippa de développer la photo au plus vite.

Quitter Poudlard avait été un peu dur, mais quitter le continent avait été la meilleure décision qu'ils aient jamais pris.

* * *

**Bonus :**

**[ 13 février 2016 ]**

Extrait de la presse à scandale :

_« Hier, dans la nuit, un individu dangereux et armé s'est introduit dans le complexe où vivent les trois membres de Newblood. Bien qu'il ait été rapidement mis à terre par George Weasley, l'individu s'est débattu. S'il n'a aujourd'hui pas encore été retrouvé dans la base de donnée, Hadrian Peverell l'a formellement identifié comme « Tom » un homme qui, d'après les informations fournies par les Fred & George Weasley ainsi que le bureau d'avocats Rawney & Bailey , avait pris la mauvaise habitude de suivre Mr Peverell quand il vivait en Angleterre. L'individu a été appréhendé et est présentement détenu au commissariat local bien qu'il devrait être transféré dans les prochains jours à la prison d'Alcatraz où il aurait déjà dû se trouver s'il n'avait pas échappé aux autorité britanniques il y a quinze ans de cela_. »

Harry referma le journal avec un rictus satisfait. L'article continuait en détail sur les habitudes de harceleur de Tom. En réalité, Voldie n'allait pas être envoyé à Alcatraz mais il allait faire un tour chez les Langues-de-plombs avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

Il y avait aussi quelques théories du journaliste selon laquelle « Tom » était en réalité le terroriste Voldemort ( ce qui expliquait pourquoi il aurait dû être condamné quinze ans plus tôt comme décris dans le journal. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il s'était mis à harceler Hadrian Peverell au cours de ces dernières années étant donné que c'était un fait rendu public que 'Hadrian Peverell' avait un jour été 'Harry Potter' le seul Survivant d'un attentat à la bombe qui avait vu la mort des Potter et de treize moldus ( il avait été révélé plus tôt l'année passé dans les deux mondes, que le tristement célèbre Sirius Black était innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait ).

Le reste de l'article partait dans une théorie conspirationniste selon laquelle... et bien Harry n'en était pas certain parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de lire.

Une paire de lèvre se posa sur sa nuque et il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir d'aise. George le retourna doucement pour l'enlacer et Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre mâle alors qu'il embrassait George sur la ligne de la mâchoire.

Un sifflement d'approbation résonna dans le salon-cuisine-salle à manger de leur appartement et ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Fred, lequel était adossé contre l'encadré de la porte.

« Quel charmant spectacle. Ça vous gêne si je me joins à vous ? »

Ils étaient tous trois au courant des rumeurs et des paris qui couraient autour, à savoir, si oui ou non ils sortaient ensembles ou étaient juste 'frères'. Ça les amusait toujours, d'autant que eux n'avaient pas vraiment de mot pour décrire leur relation; ils s'aimaient comme des frères, peut-être plus que ça et parfois, c'est vrai, ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche. Harry avait eu son tout premier orgasme quand les jumeaux s'étaient penchés au-dessus de lui pour s'embrasser. Il était toujours un peu embarrassé à ce sujet mais Fred et George l'avaient vite rassuré. Et avec eux, il n'y avait pas de pression. Il pouvait aller à son rythme.

Harry opina avec enthousiasme alors que Fred les rejoignait, les jumeaux le prenaient une nouvelle fois dans une étreinte sandwich.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson utilisée lors de l'audition est Brother de Kodaline, c'est le seul titre de la 'soundtrack' de Newblood qui existe réellement. Les autres ont tous été inventés et s'il est fort probable qu'il y existent des titres du genre, il n'ont pas été inspirés d'une quelconque chanson pré-existante.  
> 1/ Je sais que les auditions de AGT ont généralement lieu en mai, apparemment, mais pour les besoin de l'OS, les auditions ont lieu plus tôt.  
> 2/ J'avais l'intention de faire de cette fic un sang pairing ( mis à part le léger OMC/OMC ) puis je me suis souvenue des directives de la demande et c'est plutôt léger mais dans cet OS, Harry paraît davantage innocent que d'habitude donc c'est une relation plutôt platonique. Ils sont en train de tâter le terrain.  
> 3/ Titres de chansons existantes utilisées :  
> Brother by Kodaline  
> _ Legends never die, ( ft Against the Current, League of Legends ).


End file.
